Content distribution networks (CDNs) face capacity and efficiency issues associated with the increase in popularity of on-demand audio/video streaming. Future Internet usage is expected to include a rich variety of online multimedia services accessed from an ever growing number of multimedia capable mobile devices. As such, CDN providers are challenged to provide solutions that can deliver bandwidth-intensive, delay-sensitive, on-demand video-based services over increasingly crowded, bandwidth-limited wireless access networks. One major cause for the bandwidth stress facing wireless network operators is the difficulty to exploit the multicast nature of the wireless medium when wireless users or access points do not experience the same channel conditions or access the same content at the same time.